Story of Dark Blood
by DarkBloodRave
Summary: The experiment from long ago has escaped and now Princess Celestia must send a search before destruction can reign.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue~

"She got out."

"…WHAT."

"I couoldn't help it, mam, she blasted me and flew away before I could do anything!"

"You are WORTHLES! Go retireve her immediately! Who knowqs what chaos she can bring." Princess Celestia pased in her thronroom, mutering to herself as the guard ran away. She whipped her head towards the door as her sister, Prinsess Luna barged in in a huff. "Sister, has she really gotten away?" Luna asked, extreme worry in her crystal blue eyes.

Celestia nodded hastily. "And we need to find her fast. She's really dangerous…"

"I know, sister," Luna snorted. "I'm no fool. You and I both remember how she was made."

Thunder crashed loud as scremas rang out like a newborn foal. Celestia watchd in horror as the blob formed. It started out black, but turned into deep, bloody red. Luna cowered behind her at seeing the gross forming of the hooves. Even though the thing didn't have a muzzle yet, it was making noises sort of like how a newborn sounded.

After about six long and terrifying minutes, the little one stood up on four solid hooves. While the scientists weher happily applauding their newest creation, Celestia simply stared at it in horror. Her eyes… where black around? And an alicorn?! Immediately she grew a horrid feeling in the pit of her tummy. Something about this thing is not right. Just looking at it gacve horrible, horrible waves of badness down her spine. It was so… so horrible. She jumped out of fear as the filly looked at her suddenly. The cold, deep red eyes like drops of blood stared at her back. They started to glow a little as one scientist after another dropped dead, some heads busting open with no way of knowing of who actually did it. Celestia put up a magic shield around her and her sister to protect them. But it seem that the filly had no intendon of killing either of them. She instead stepped toward them and smiled, her bright green and black tail lifting off the ground. Celestia took a step back. The filly leapt and hugged both of them even though the magic should have kept anything out. Celestia stared in surpsie and shock while her sister screamed. It was then that Celestia should lock up that filly. Nevetr let it see other ponies. Luna would go visit and teach it how to read and speak. She one tried to send a guard into her chamvber to test out her communication sills, but when she ckecked in on them, the guard was on the floor dead with the filly nomming on him. Ashe got her cutie mark that day… it was a wound looking thing with blood spilling out of it.

Celstia shook her head free of memories she hated so much and look ed at her sister. "we need to find her."


	2. Chapter 2

Ponyville was normal. Except for one thing. Fluttershy and Pinkie were no longer themselves. Fluttershy got black streaks in her hair. She started wearing a read coller with spikes all on it and red eyeshadow. She also dyed the tips of her wings blue and she also got red eye contacts that made her pupils look slit. She walked around with a depressed atmuspheer saying stuff like "Life is no lnger valid" and "What's the point". Ponies saw her as much more edgy and super cool. She wasn't walked on like she was. Oh and she wasn't Fluttershy anymore- she was Flutterdie.

Pinkie started to follow along, dying parts of her mane black and red and also wearing red eyes contact. She stopped working at that place because Mr and Mrs Cake were bein stupid to her and stuff so she instead worked at a knife shope. Her boss, Black Blade, was much better and wasn't stupide with noisy annoying children; in fact. He hated kids and once punted AppleBlom out the shop. "Stupid filly" he'd snort before sharpening his knices.

Twilight and others were sooooooooooo confused by this though. "How come they're suddenly acting like this?' Rarity asked. "Maybe it's Discord again" suggested Rainbow. "Ah don't think so," answered Applejack.

"what are you talking about?" Pinkae suddenly appeared. Even though she was goth now, she still had her powers of randomness. "Nothing! Nothing at all~" The rest answered in unison. Giving them the sthink edye, Pinkie backed out the room, scowling hard at them with a growl in her thoat.

"Well, that was weird," Twilight said. "But, anyway, I don't think Discord has anything to do with this. If he did, then they'd be all grey" she pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," Rainbow agreed in agreement. "Stupid me" she is stupid.

"Yeah yeah we know, Rainbow," Twilight said. "But first- " Suddenly a pony tapped her shoulder. Tewilight turned around to meet eyes with a black and jet green maned mare with piercing red eyes and a blood coloured coaty. She took a step back in surprised. "How did you get in here?"

"Isn't this the librry?" The mare asked with strange cheer in her voise. "I'm looking for an important book. If you don't bad things will happen"


End file.
